Naufrage raté
by Akano-san
Summary: Sanji aurait bien voulu vivre un naufrage comme dans les films : échoué sur une île déserte doté d'une faune et d'une flore dangereuses, avec une magnifique jeune fille rousse (ou encore sa sublime Nami-swaan), ils auraient dû tenter mille et une choses pour survivre, puis auraient fini par construire un radeau pour repartir sur les mers et retrouver l'équipage. Mais à la place...
1. Prologue

**Titre : Naufrage raté**

**Rating : T  
**

**Pairing : Zoro x Sanji**

**Disclaimer : One piece et tous ses personnages sont encore et toujours à Eiichiro Oda... **

**P'tit blabla : ... Non, finalement je ne dis rien, je vous laisse découvrir et on se retrouve en bas ! **  
**Bonne lecture ! **

**Prologue**

La tempête était arrivée d'un seul coup, violente, dévastatrice, et elle faisait tanguer le bateau avec une force incroyable.  
Les vagues frappaient la coque de plus en plus brutalement, la pluie tombait en énormes gouttes qui s'éclataient sur le pont.  
Et l'équipage du Thousand Sunny commençait à s'affoler en voyant que l'orage ne s'arrêtait pas.

- Il faut aller replier les voiles ! cria Nami.  
- J'y vais ! lui répondit Luffy.

Heureusement, Sanji le retint par le col de sa veste au moment où il allait sortir de la cabine.

- Hors de question, tu ne sais même pas nager. J'y vais avec le marimo.

Le dit marimo hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous deux, se préparant à affronter l'intempérie.  
Ils coururent et réussirent à grimper le long des cordages, malgré leurs mains glissantes à cause de l'eau.  
Ils replièrent les voiles dans une position acrobatique avant de redescendre à toute vitesse.

Et c'est à ce moment que le vent choisit de se déchaîner.

Le bateau fut projeté vers l'avant, et Sanji, à deux doigts de la porte, partit brusquement en arrière. Il n'y voyait rien à travers ses rideaux de pluie, mais il sentit deux bras puissants qui agrippait sa taille et semblait lutter eux aussi contre les tornades qui déferlaient à toute vitesse. Il ferma les yeux au moment où le vent les jeta par dessus le pont.  
Il sentit l'eau glaciale contre sa peau et rouvrit les paupières.  
Il ne distinguait toujours rien, que du bleu.  
Il se laissa couler sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, sans force.

* * *

- Oï ! Réveille-toi baka-cook !

Sanji bailla, se roula d'un côté, puis de l'autre, se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit lentement.  
Il tomba sur le marimo qui tirait une tronche de dix pieds de long.  
Pas vraiment la vision la plus agréable en se réveillant.

- Ah bah quand même ! Je commençais à me demander si t'étais pas mort !

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas et se releva en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- La tempête. On est sorti replier les voiles et on est passé par dessus bord.  
- Mmmh, dit Sanji, pas vraiment réveillé. Et où est-ce qu'on est ?  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? On est sur une île vachement bizarre, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.  
- Vachement bizarre ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Bah regarde par toi-même !

Sanji se retourna et pâlit brusquement.

- Oh non...  
- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Une île toute rose.

- Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar...  
- T'es déjà venu ici ?

En forme de coeur, avec un arc-en-ciel au dessus d'elle.

- Bon sang... Foutue tempête...  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Des cris. Des personnes en robe qui courent vers eux.

- SANJI-KUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN !  
- Tu les connais ? demanda Zoro.

Sanji hocha la tête d'un air désespéré et scandalisé à la fois.

- Ah bah c'est cool alors !

Zoro regretta ces paroles lorsqu'il distingua un peu mieux les gens qui se précipitaient vers eux et son oeil s'écarquilla d'horreur.

- SANJIIIIII-KUUUNN ! Je savais que tu reviendrai nous donner de tes nouvelles ! s'écria un homme maquillé avec des cheveux bleu-violets, une couronne et une tenue... indescriptible.

Les autres individus, qui étaient en fait tous des travestis, entourèrent le cuisinier et l'assaillirent de questions pendant que celui qui semblait être le roi le secouait par les épaules.

- Alors comment tu vas ? Et Luffy comment va-t-il ? Et...

L'étrange homme se tourna vers Zoro et ses yeux pétillèrent d'une lueur inquiétante.

- Oh je vois !

Sanji blêmit encore plus si c'était possible, et commençait sérieusement à ressembler à un cadavre.

- Tu es venu nous présenter ton petit ami !

Zoro manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive et se mit à tousser bruyamment pendant que Sanji se réveillait enfin et assurait qu'il n'avait ABSOLUMENT AUCUNE relation intime avec le marimo.

« Bon sang... se dit Zoro, après avoir survécu à sa quinte de toux. Sur quelle île on est tombé ? »

* * *

**Bon j'avoue : c'est court, pas très détaillé, et tout s'enchaîne assez (voire trop) rapidement je trouve.  
****Mais je voulais pas faire un prologue qui traîne trop en longueur et à vrai dire, j'avais pas trop d'inspiration et un peu de mal à écrire.  
****Après... je vais encore faire souffrir Zoro ! Le pauvre, il a pas fini d'en baver... Mais bon qui aime bien, châtie bien !  
****Et Sanji... Ouais il va avoir du mal lui aussi ! (mais moins que Zoro :p )  
****Fin bref je ne dis rien d'autre !  
Euh si juste...  
****Reviews ? (les okamas en demandent eux aussi... )**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Naufrage raté **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Zoro x Sanji - Sanji x Zoro  
**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Eiichiro Oda... mais plus pour longtemps... niark niark ! **

**P'tit blabla : Hey ! Comment ça va ? Voici le premier chapitre qui est bien plus long que le prologue et où Sanji s'en prend plein la tête (avant le tour de Zoro) :p ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira,  
Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre**** 1**

Momoiro Island.  
C'était le nom de l'île loufoque sur laquelle ils étaient arrivés, et aussi sur laquelle Sanji avait été envoyé par Kuma durant les deux ans de séparation, apprit Zoro après les touchantes retrouvailles (selon les okamas) du cuisinier et de ses amis (encore selon les okamas) travestis.  
C'était le royaume de la reine Emporio Ivankov, ce type étrange aux cheveux bleus-violets qui avait rencontré Luffy à la bataille de Marineford.  
De nombreux travestis venaient en quelques sortes « se cacher » sur cette île pour fuir le regard des autres, et pour être dans un endroit où personne ne les jugerait.

Zoro n'avait pas été très rassuré après toutes ces explications, surtout vu la tête que faisait le cuisinier qui répétait constamment qu'ils étaient retournés en Enfer.

Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix et avaient suivis les okamas.  
Ils étaient à présent en train de monter la montagne principale en haut de laquelle se trouvait le palais de la Reine, tandis que cette dernière parlait à Sanji de combien il leur avait manqué lorsqu'il les avait quitté. Derrière, tous les autres travestis hochaient la tête d'un air grave, et devant ce tableau comique, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire moqueur à son rival.  
La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un regard noir qui lui fit clairement comprendre que si il avait la bonne idée de dire quoi que ce soit, le cuisinier le cuirait à coup de CollierShoot et le donnerait ensuite à manger à ces charmants okamas.  
Le sabreur préféra donc se taire, d'autant qu'ils arrivaient bientôt au palais.

- Et nous t'avons gardé ta chambre et ta robe ! annonça joyeusement la Reine à Sanji.

Zoro se tourna lentement, l'oeil rond comme une soucoupe, tandis que le visage du blond passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

- Ta robe ? répéta-t-il alors que son sourire réapparaissait.  
- Je... Non... Enfin c'est que... balbutia Sanji avant de se reprendre. Je... Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler Ivankov !

Si le marimo découvrait comment il était la première fois qu'il était venu ici... C'était la fin des haricots !

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Oh tu me déçois Sanji-kun !

Derrière, les autres okamas semblaient à deux doigts de pleurer.  
Il ne se rappelait donc pas de tous ces bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à courir dans le sable, la robe et les cheveux au vent, en tenant leurs chaussures à talons à la main ?

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa de le rassurer Ivankov. Je te montrerai des photos et je suis sûr que tous tes merveilleux souvenirs te reviendront ! On les regardera avec ton ami tiens !

* * *

Le coeur de Sanji n'allait pas le supporter, c'était sûr et certain.  
Il allait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre, le cuisinier le sentait.  
A moins qu'il n'explose à cause de la honte.  
Ou que son visage crame en même temps que son cerveau.  
Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait peu de chance de repartir de cette île vivant.

Peut être que, dans un élan de générosité, le marimo accepterait de reprendre son corps pour l'enterrer avec les autres membres de l'équipage plutôt que sur cette île de tarés.  
Mais bon, il fallait pas rêver quand même, c'était la tête de cactus.

* * *

La dite « tête de cactus » concentrait d'ailleurs tous ses efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire et se rouler par terre.  
Il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, l'oeil brillant de moquerie.  
Il ne tenait pas à attirer toute l'attention des okamas qui étaient pour l'instant fixer sur Sanji et se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps et l'occasion de se ficher de la tête de l'autre sourcil en vrille plus tard, surtout lorsque cette Reine (qu'il commençait à bien apprécier finalement) lui montrerait les photos d'il y a deux ans.

Mais alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration pour garder son calme, Ivankov s'exclama :

- Nous sommes arrivés !

Les deux membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille levèrent l'oeil en même temps et regardèrent l'immense portail qui se dressait devant eux.

* * *

Le coeur de Sanji battait au ralenti, attendant calmement sa fin.  
C'était reparti pour une nouvelle épopée dans les Enfers, en pire : il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était accompagné par le marimo !  
Et il adressait une prière silencieuse au Seigneur, en lui demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour être ainsi puni, et aussi de lui garder une place au Paradis, au milieu de jolies jeunes filles : il arrivait bientôt...

* * *

Le sourire de Zoro s'agrandit.  
Bon sang, il sentait qu'il allait bien se marrer !  
Il fallait qu'il en profite : voir le baka-cook en robe, ça n'arrivait pas tous les quatre matins !  
Et ensuite, il pourrait se moquer de lui jusqu'à sa mort...  
Ah, ce qu'il appréciait ces okamas !

Ivankov les devança et ouvrit le portail en grand avant de se retourner et d'annoncer :

- Bienvenue au palais de Momoiro Island ! Yeeeha !

Les okamas se mirent à courir en hurlant et en s'extasiant devant la beauté de leur Reine.  
Sanji fut emporté par la vague de travestis et franchit le portail en cherchant le marimo à travers toute cette cohue.  
Il finit par apercevoir des cheveux verts qui, comme il le craignait, partaient complètement à droite et allaient contourner le portail.

- Oï marimo ! Le portail est juste devant toi imbécile !  
- « Marimo » ! Oh, vous vous donnez des surnoms en plus ! Comme c'est mignon !

* * *

« Boum »  
Ah, le coeur de Sanji ralentit encore un peu plus.  
« Boum »  
A ce rythme, il allait lâcher avant la nuit.  
« Boum »  
Il n'aura même pas tenu une journée.  
« Boum »  
Dommage.

* * *

Mais l'inconscient qui avait parlé s'était déjà éloigné lorsque Sanji voulut lui expliquer, à coups de pieds et d'engueulades, que ce surnom n'était pas du tout affectif, et encore moins mignon !  
Et puis d'abord, depuis quand Zoro et lui étaient _mignons_ ?  
Argh ! Non mais franchement ! N'importe quoi !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive baka-cook ? demanda Zoro qui, à l'entente de son surnom, s'était approché.

Sanji se retourna vers lui, abandonnant son idée de retrouver l'imbécile d'okama qui avait dit une énormité pareille, et, décidant de se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre, lui hurla :

- Tu partais dans la direction opposé crétin ! Tu crois pas que c'est plus facile d'entrer par le portail plutôt que d'escalader le mur ?

Zoro haussa les épaules.  
Pourquoi il s'énervait comme ça ?  
Y'a des fois, ce cook, il était pas net quand même !  
… Peut-être qu'il avait plus de clopes.  
Oui ça devait être ça, Zoro ne l'avait pas vu s'en griller une depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, et déjà quand ils étaient à bord du Sunny ça faisait deux jours qu'il ne prenait plus sa pause fumette après manger.

- J'voulais pas passer par dessus le mur imbécile, répondit le sabreur en levant l'oeil au ciel. Je visitais un peu, c'est tout.

Et sur cet admirable exemple de mauvaise foi, il passa devant le blond et se mélangea à la foule d'okamas.

Et un shoot de plus dans le coeur de Sanji, un !  
Il était à peine arrivé que déjà il avait envie de mourir.  
Qu'on l'assassine, qu'on lui plante un couteau dans le dos, quoi que ce soit, mais par tous les dieux, que quelqu'un abrège ses souffrances !

- Sanji-kun ! lui cria Ivankov à l'autre bout de la cour qui succédait le portail. Dépêche-toi !

Fichue tempête.  
Fichu naufrage.

* * *

L'intérieur du palais était immense et digne des châteaux de contes de fées : avec des pièces de toutes les couleurs, des escaliers brillants, des chandeliers et des candélabres partout ainsi que des tableaux représentant les différentes reines qui avaient dominer le royaume.  
Ivankov les emmena dans un long corridor à l'étage supérieur, jusqu'à une porte à la vue de laquelle Sanji perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait retrouvé.  
La Reine les regarda avec un grand sourire, et d'un geste théâtral, elle ouvrit la fameuse porte en grand.  
Zoro avança et entra dans la pièce, son oeil manquant de tomber de son orbite.

- Bon sang... C'est la chambre de Barbie ou quoi ?

* * *

« … »  
Apparemment, le coeur de Sanji a lâché.  
«… Boum »  
Ah non, il a juste manqué un battement.

* * *

Le sabreur regardait la chambre dans tous ses angles.  
C'était une blague c'est ça ?  
Le love-cook n'avait pas pu vivre dans une chambre aussi... aussi rose, avec des plumes et des froufrous partout, un lustre accroché au plafond, une armoire et des draps roses bonbons, sans parler des rideaux qui pendaient aux fenêtres qui étaient d'un rose tellement fluo que Zoro en eut mal à son oeil.  
Il se retourna lentement vers Ivankov qui le regardait avec un sourire et vers Sanji qui restait immobile.

- Tu te souviens de ta chambre au moins Sanji-kun ? demanda la Reine.

C'était trop : Zoro éclata de rire et se plia en deux, les larmes à l'oeil.  
Sanji sursauta, énervé par la réaction du marimo.

- Ferme-la marimo ! Et arrête de rire !

Son pied partit tout seul et fusa vers le visage du sabreur, qui sortit un de ses sabres pour bloquer le coup.  
Et à côté, la Reine observait leur petit jeu sans faire disparaître son sourire amusé.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le nuit était tombée, ils s'étaient douchés et s'étaient changés (ils avaient trouvé dans la penderie, entre des dizaines de robes, deux pantalons et deux chemises qui étaient à leur taille) puis ils avaient mangé un grand festin autour d'une table géante avec tous les travestis de l'île.  
Ivankov n'avait pas trouvé les photos-souvenirs de Sanji mais promit à Zoro qu'il chercherait de nouveau avant de s'endormir et qu'il pourrait les regarder demain.  
Il s'était aussi excusé auprès du sabreur car il devrait partagé la chambre de Sanji, n'en ayant pas d'autre qui soit innocupée.  
Le coeur de Sanji réussissait à tenir le coup, difficilement mais courageusement.  
Zoro profitait allègrement de la honte du cuisinier, et essayer de graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire, pour pouvoir plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient de retour sur le Sunny, se ficher de lui en lui reparlant de cette « partie de lui cachée », comme aimer l'appeler ironiquement Zoro.  
Et dire qu'après il faisait le beau devant chaque bonne femme qu'il croisait...  
Il était vraiment pas net !  
M'enfin peu importe... de toute manière, ce n'était pas la peine de se poser des questions : il ne le comprendrait sans doute jamais !  
Il bailla en posant ses couverts, ne rêvant plus que d'un lit ou d'un endroit sombre pour dormir.

- Tu es fatigué ? lui demanda la reine remplaçante, Caroline.  
- C'est normal, ils ont eu une dure journée ! s'exclama Ivankov avant que Zoro n'ait pu répondre. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher si vous voulez : nous allons débarrasser, et Zoro-kun, tu pourras passer le test demain !

Le test ? Quel test ?  
Zoro voulut demander des explications, mais il se fit interrompre par la Reine qui lança des ordres pour le rangement de la table.  
Il se tourna vers Sanji, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être lui en dire quelques mots.  
Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, ce qui ne rassura en rien le sabreur, puis il se leva de la table et partit vers les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage.  
Zoro décida de le suivre : après tout il verrait bien ce qui l'attendait demain.  
Il sortit de la pièce à son tour, en saluant d'un bref mouvement de tête les okamas.

* * *

- Je te préviens tout de suite, commença Sanji dès que Zoro entra dans la chambre, tu dors par terre.  
- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de dormir par terre ?  
- Parce que c'est MA chambre !  
- Ah excuse-moi je croyais que c'était le royaume de Barbie...

Sanji le fusilla des yeux et lui lança un coussin dans la figure, ainsi qu'une couverture.

- Tu dors par terre et tu fais pas chier, c'est tout.

Zoro continua de grommeler un peu pour la forme, mais, trop fatigué pour déclencher une bagarre, il finit par se déshabiller, par poser le coussin sur le plancher et par s'allonger à même le sol en rabattant la couverture sur lui.  
Sanji se coucha à son tour dans le lit rose et éteignit la lumière.

- C'est pas très confortable le plancher...  
- Ta gueule.

Zoro se tourna sur le ventre, se retourna sur le dos, essaya sur le flanc droit, puis sur le flanc gauche.  
Il soupira.

Sanji entendit un remuement à côté de lui, puis les jointures du lit grincèrent et il ralluma la lumière pour découvrir un marimo qui était en train de s'enfiler sous les draps.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?  
- Oh c'est bon, dans ton lit de princesse tu vas pas me dire que y'a pas assez de place pour deux personnes quand même ! Le plancher, ça fait mal au dos, ajouta-t-il pour se justifier.  
- Non mais je rêve ! Tu t'endors toujours n'importe où et là tu vas te plaindre ?!  
- C'est toi qui t'énerve pour rien là.

Argh ! Ce qu'il pouvait le faire chier ce marimo !  
Exaspéré, Sanji ne chercha même pas à répondre, ni à le pousser hors du lit : il se contenta de ré-éteindre la lumière et de se re-coucher le plus loin possible de ce sabreur du dimanche.

- Tu peux te rapprocher tu sais, je vais pas te bouffer, lui dit Zoro. Tu vas tomber du lit pendant la nuit sinon.  
- C'est toi qui prend toute la place !  
- T'as fini de raconter n'importe quoi ? Regarde, t'as toute la place de te mettre au centre du matelas, ce lit est géant !

Pas de réponse.  
Zoro se dit que le cuisinier allait rester comme là où il était, imbécile et borné comme il est.  
Mais après quelques minutes, il entendit un soupir et le blond se retourna et se rapprocha de lui.  
Il sourit.

- Bonne nuit, lança-t-il dans le noir.  
- Mmmhh.

* * *

Le coeur de Sanji avait tenu pour la première journée.  
C'est ce à quoi pensait le cuisinier quand il s'endormit.

* * *

**Je ne me souvenais plus trop de ce à quoi ressemblait le palais alors je l'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce (j'espère que Eiichiro Oda ne m'en voudra pas... ;) ) : j'ai bien pensé regarder de nouveau les épisodes se passant sur l'île, mais faute de temps (et de flemmardise... mais chuut, il ne faut pas le dire :) ) je ne l'ai pas fait...  
Enfin bref... une p'tite review, un p'tit coucou ?  
(Et bonnes vacances à tous ceux et celles qui sont en vacances ! )**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Naufrage raté **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Zoro x Sanji - Sanji x Zoro**

**Disclaimer : One piece est à Eiichiro (encore une fois...)**

**P'tit blabla : Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Je profite de ce p'tit commentaire de début pour vous remercier pour vos très touchantes reviews, ainsi que pour remercier mes revieweuses anonymes Michiyo-wa et Shizuka à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement !  
Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps...  
Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Sanji ouvrit les yeux, la lune était encore haute dans le ciel.  
C'était sa lueur qui avait percé sous les paupières du blond et l'avait réveillé.  
Il se tourna sur un côté, dos à la lune et essaya de se rendormir.  
Mais rien à faire.  
Tous les évènements de la journée lui revenaient par des images éparpillées ici et là, et il comprit que c'était fichu, qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir plus longtemps.  
Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda le visage endormi du sabreur, éclairé par l'astre blanc.  
Ses traits détendus, son teint hâlé, sa respiration régulière, ses cheveux brillants, sa mâchoire carrée, sa cicatrice qui lui barrait l'oeil, tous composaient ensemble une sorte de tableau hypnotisant.  
L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, le cuisinier tendit la main comme pour caresser la joue couleur de miel, mais l'arrêta à mi-chemin, reprenant soudainement conscience. Il la retira vivement, comme si il s'était brûlé, et, effrayé parce qu'il avait failli faire, il se leva d'un bond.  
Il fixa son nakama quelques instants de plus, comme si son oeil refusait de lâcher un si magnifique spectacle alors que son cerveau lui ordonnait de se détourner tout de suite et de plutôt regarder ces vêtements, juste là, sur la chaise.  
Il finit par se détacher de l'image du sabreur endormi, presque à regret, pour se retourner vers ses habits qui l'attendaient sagement sur la chaise.  
Ils étaient beaux ces vêtements, bien pliés, sur une belle chaise, ça aussi c'était un beau spectacle, bien plus beau qu'un marimo en plein sommeil... ou presque.  
Le blond s'habilla avec maladresse, uniquement éclairé par le clair de lune, avant de sortir de la chambre, de traverser le palais, de passer le portail et de descendre les montagnes et les collines.  
Lorsqu'il arriva enfin face à l'océan, les pieds dans le sable, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir et la lune semblait disparaître peu à peu.  
Sanji s'assit, alluma la dernière clope qui lui restait et qu'il économisait depuis trois jours, et resta un long moment à fixer le mouvement des vagues, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.  
Tous ses sentiments qui avaient surgi en lui durant les deux années qu'il avait passé sur l'île, et qu'il avait ensuite enfermé dans un coin de son coeur, qu'il croyait changés en poussières, voilà qu'ils jaillissaient de nouveau, plus grands, plus forts, plus insistants.  
Ils lui hurlaient de les laisser sortir, d'ouvrir cette cage qui les maintenait prisonniers : sinon ils menaçaient de faire exploser son coeur, ou pire, de le sombrer dans la folie.  
Ils se cognaient partout, espérant faire un trou, ou au moins une fissure, dans cette prison de métal que s'était imposé Sanji à lui-même, ils bousculaient le pauvre petit coeur du cuisinier dans tous les sens et le malmenaient encore et toujours.  
Et pourtant Sanji ne devait pas céder.  
Dans quelques jours, le marimo et lui seraient de retour sur le Sunny, et ils retrouveraient leurs hamacs respectifs, et tout redeviendrait comme avant, et ils seraient loin, très loin, de cette foutue île, de ces foutus okamas, de ces foutus souvenirs, et il pourrait de nouveau tout oublier et réduire en cendres ces foutus sentiments.  
Ses étranges envies n'avaient pas lieu d'être.  
Il ne devait pas céder.  
Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si il s'était travesti de lui-même durant ces deux années précédentes : il y avait été obligé, avec tous ces imbéciles qui lui couraient après.

- C'est ça, exactement, je n'ai pas eu le choix, essaya-t-il de se convaincre à voix haute. On m'y a forcé.

Il expira la fumée qui s'éleva haut dans le ciel, vers la lune, vers la mer, vers le soleil naissant.  
Il ne devait pas céder.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla en frissonnant.  
Il ouvrit son oeil et se rendit compte que le blond était déjà levé.  
Il s'enroula dans la couverture en grognant, et le lit lui parut soudain trop grand, trop froid, trop vide.  
Il aurait largement préféré se réveiller avec un certain cuisinier à ses côtés, aussi chiant soit-il...  
Il secoua la tête en se giflant mentalement.  
Il devait se reprendre, et arrêtait de s'imaginer n'importe quoi.  
Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait découvert que le cuisinier s'était travesti durant deux ans ou encore parce qu'ils avaient dormi une seule nuit dans le même lit qu'il devait commencer à se faire des idées. C'était toujours cet imbécile de Sourcil-en-vrille, avec ses allures de gentleman et son oeil en forme de coeur, qui courait derrière toutes les paires de seins qu'il voyait.  
Un mec hétéro de toute son âme, hétéro jusqu'à la moelle.  
Un mec qui ne le verrait jamais autrement qu'en ennemi, qu'en rival.  
Un mec qui se mariera avec une jolie femme et aura des enfants.  
Un mec que Zoro ferait mieux d'oublier.

Impossible de se rendormir après de telles pensées.  
Le sabreur soupira et se leva lentement, pas vraiment motivé à l'idée de retrouver tous ces tarés d'okamas qui, bien qu'ils soient plutôt sympas et marrants, lui tapaient des fois un peu sur le système.  
Il se prépara, le coeur lourd, et descendit dans la pièce principale où il retrouva de nombreux travestis de la veille, mais aucune trace du love-cook.  
Caroline vint l'accueillir et l'installa à une table entre deux autres okamas (Jane et Lucy) qui discutaient avec énervement, ne semblant pas partager le même avis sur le sujet principal de la conversation, que Zoro ne réussit pas à comprendre.  
La reine remplaçante lui apporta un café et des croissants et il plongea son regard dans la tasse fumante qu'il tenait entre les mains, en pensant à tout et à rien.  
Il sortit de sa torpeur en entendant Ivankov l'appeler :

- Bien dormi Zoro-kun ?  
- Oui, oui, ça allait, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

La Reine sourit et poussa une boîte en bois, luisante sous la lumière du soleil, devant lui.

- Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Zoro souleva le couvercle et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Une boîte à couture ?

En effet, l'objet contenait des épingles de toutes les tailles, des fils de toutes les couleurs et des boutons de tous les diamètres.  
Mais Ivan secoua la tête avec un petit rire, puis tira le tiroir en dessous.  
L'oeil de Zoro s'écarquilla.

- Kami-sama... murmura-t-il en découvrant les photos.

* * *

Lorsque Sanji revint de la plage, il se fit tout de suite interpeller par son «colocataire» forcé qui était, étonnamment, déjà réveillé et semblait de très bonne humeur, riant aux éclats avec Ivan.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive marimo ? demanda le cuisinier en se rapprochant.  
- Regarde, on a trouvé quelqu'un qui te ressemble étrangement, lui répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il lui tendit une photo que Sanji prit machinalement.  
Malheureusement pour lui.  
Il pâlit brusquement et son coeur qui avait réussi dans la nuit à récupérer un rythme à peu près « normal » ralentit de nouveau soudainement.

- T'as vu c'est marrant, on dirait toi, mais en fille !

Sanji leva son oeil bleu et vide vers le sabreur qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.  
Puis il tourna légèrement la tête vers Ivan qui souriait encore et toujours, avec un air imperturbable.  
Et pour finir de l'achever, son regard tomba sur les autres photos éparpillées sur la table.

« Booouum. … Booouuum. … Booouuum. »  
Le pauvre petit coeur du pauvre petit cuistot battait maintenant carrément au ralenti.

Sanji baissa de nouveau son oeil vers la photo qu'il tenait entre les mains.  
Une photo où il était dans sa robe rose, avec ses longues boucles blondes, son rouge à lèvres carmin, ses cils devenus immensément longs grâce au mascara et ses chaussures à talons. Et aussi une cigarette au coin de ses lèvres et une mèche de cheveux devant son oeil gauche, seuls signes qu'apparemment oui, c'était bien lui.  
Redescendant sur Grand Line d'un seul coup, Sanji, pris d'un brusque accès de fureur, déchira la photo en petits morceaux et brûla ce qu'il en restait d'un coup de pied en feu.  
Et à côté, Ivankov qui lui demandait ce qui lui prenait et Zoro qui le regardait en souriant, l'oeil brillant de moquerie.  
Ah fichue lueur au fond de cet oeil vert !  
Comme Sanji aurait voulu la faire disparaître !  
L'éteindre, la faire cramer grâce à un de ses fameux shoot, et faire apparaître à la place la honte d'avoir perdu.  
Et ce sourire... Pourquoi souriait-il comme ça ?  
Qu'il était énervant ce sourire... Pourquoi le narguait-il comme ça ?  
Fichu sourire...  
Fichue lueur...  
Fichu marimo...  
Fichu Ivankov...  
Et fichues photos !

- Et merde ! gueula le blond, dont le teint était devenu rouge de colère, avant de s'en aller à grands pas furieux, les dents serrées, l'oeil lançant des éclairs.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et tous les okamas entendirent très distinctement la porte de la chambre claquer violemment.  
Ivankov se tourna vers Zoro et celui-ci le regarda, les lèvres toujours étirées en un demi-sourire, et il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « je sais pas ce qu'il a ».

- C'est dommage, cette photo était jolie, ajouta-t-il.

* * *

- Bon Zoro-kun, comme il est déjà tard et qu'il faut préparer le déjeuner, tu passeras ton test cette après-midi ! Pour l'instant tu fais ce que tu veux, je te laisse quartier libre.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, qu'on fasse son emploi du temps à sa place et que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même décide ce qu'il fera pendant la journée.  
Et puis il lui reparlait de ce test... Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce foutu test ?

- Et le test, ça consiste en quoi précisément ?

Ivankov sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de répondre :

- Tu verras !

Et il s'en alla dans les cuisines, les bras chargés de plateau du petit-déjeuner qui étaient à présent vides, avec une foule d'okamas autour de lui qui insistaient pour qu'il  
ne s'embête pas à débarrasser la table, qu'ils allaient le faire.  
Mais avant d'arriver à la porte, la Reine se retourna et lança à Zoro :

- Et je te prête la boîte !

Le sourire de Zoro s'agrandit.  
Il regarda toutes les photos étalées sur la table, les rassembla, les remit dans le tiroir inférieur de la boîte à couture, attrapa en vitesse un croissant restant dans un plat avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse et monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le blond.  
Blond qui était d'ailleurs sous la douche, dans la pièce adjacente, déduit Zoro en ne voyant personne dans la chambre et en entendant le bruit de l'eau dans la salle d'à côté.  
Alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il rouvrit le tiroir et en ressortit les photos.  
Il avait quand même du mal à se faire à l'idée que cette personne, en robe, avec des chaussures à talons, maquillée, avec des allures si féminines, avec des longs cheveux, et qui courait dans le sable avec cet air imbécile mais heureux sur le visage, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ce gugusse-là était en réalité le même que celui avec qui il se battait constamment pour la moindre broutille.  
Et pire encore quand il pensait à toutes les filles qu'il était capable de draguer dans la minute ! On ne lui aurait pas montré tout ça (cette île, cette chambre, ces photos) et on lui aurait dit de but en blanc que le Sourcil-en-vrille était un travelo, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.  
Mais là... Là, il y avait des preuves !

* * *

Zoro était en train d'admirer une « magnifique » photo du cuisinier se remettant du mascara au bord de la mer quand Sanji sortit de la douche, habillé et semblant avoir retrouvé son calme.  
Il eut un moment de blanc lorsqu'il vit les photos que Zoro tenait et observait attentivement.  
Puis il soupira.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre...

- Allez c'est bon, moque-toi de moi une bonne fois pour toute et après on en parle plus.

Il se tenait debout, raide, les poings serrés dans les poches de son pantalon.  
Il ferma l'oeil, attendant la première vanne du marimo.

- Je t'ai pris un croissant en bas, comme t'as pas mangé de petit-déjeuner, j'me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim.

Les poings de Sanji se détendirent dans ses poches et il rouvrit lentement son oeil...

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait, alors que le sabreur ne le regardait même pas et continuait de détailler les photos.

Zoro leva la tête et sourit légèrement.

- Et aussi, quand même, ça t'allait vachement bien le mascara et le rouge à lèvres, se moqua-t-il en tendant une photo vers le cuisinier.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en soupirant et en grognant un « connard » entre ses dents avant de lui dire :

- Tu verras, cette aprèm au test, tu rigoleras moins !  
- Tu sais ce que c'est, ce fameux test ?

Sanji ouvrit la porte en prenant le croissant que le marimo avait posé sur une table.

- Oui je le sais... mais je ne te le dirai pas ! lança-t-il en rigolant avant de sortir de la chambre.

La porte se referma, Zoro haussa les épaules. Décidément, personne ne voulait lui dire ce qui l'attendait.  
Bah, il verrait bien.  
Pour l'instant, il passait à la photo suivante.

* * *

On l'avait amené dans la cour du palais après avoir mangé.  
Il y avait toute la foule d'okamas autour d'eux.  
Il y avait cet idiot de Sourcil-en-vrille qui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
Il y avait Caroline en face de lui.  
Et Zoro commençait à sentir que ce test allait être une parfaite connerie.

- Alors Zoro-kun... Je t'explique le principe du test ! commença Caroline, pleine d'entrain. C'est simple : tu dois battre un de nos okamas...

Bon jusque-là, tout allait bien, aucun problème : la baston, c'était son rayon.

- Mais pas n'importe comment !

Et merde...

- Jane, Lucy, s'il vous plaît !

Zoro reconnut les deux travestis à côté de qui il avait pris son petit-déjeuner.  
Elles arrivaient en portant une grande robe verte dans les bras, tellement longue qu'elles devaient être deux pour la porter ou bien le bas de la robe traînait par terre.

- Tu dois combattre en portant une robe !

…  
Ok, comme d'habitude, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : c'était bel et bien une parfaite connerie, et ça expliquait pourquoi l'autre crétin de cuistot était en train de se tordre de rire.

- Comme tu n'es quand même pas n'importe qui, étant donné que tu es un des amis de Sanji-kun et de Luffy-boy, nous avons décidé de te prêter une des sept robes sacrées ! Selon la légende, cette robe aurait appartenu à la déesse Artémis en personne !

Allons bon !  
En plus, c'était une fringue qui avait habillé une déesse !  
Ca lui faisait une belle jambe !

- Comme tu peux le voir, elle est très longue et les fils d'or sont des vrais ! ajouta Caroline en prenant la robe des mains de Jane et Lucy.

Et l'autre là-bas, qui était mort de rire... il pouvait pas arrêter non ?!

- Ensuite, tu peux aussi si tu le souhaites, te servir dans la trousse à maquillage qui est dans la salle de bain, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire pour le test débutant (1) !

Si son regard avait pu tuer, Zoro aurait commis un crime tout de suite en assassinant ce con de blond qui se foutait de sa gueule...  
Mais voilà que l'autre tarée de reine remplaçante lui tendait la robe avec un grand sourire.

- Tu peux aller te préparer ! Je t'attends, tu as dix minutes !

Zoro la fixa.  
Il prit la robe.  
Fixa la robe.  
L'assemblée retenait son souffle.  
Sanji rigolait.  
Caroline souriait.  
Zoro leva son oeil vers Caroline.

- Nan, mais vous avez craqué là !

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule.

- Regardez ce que j'en fais moi, de votre connerie de robe !

_Clic.  
Tchac, tchac, tchac.  
Clic._

Le sabre est dégainé, la robe est découpée, l'arme est rengainé, et les trois en moins de deux secondes.  
Les morceaux de la robe sont comme suspendus dans les airs durant quelques instants.  
Puis ils chutent lentement vers le sol, en tournant sur eux-mêmes.  
Plus aucun murmure.  
Les okamas sont horrifiés.  
Sanji ne rigole plus.  
Caroline ne sourit plus.  
Et Zoro les regarde, une lueur de défi au fond de son oeil.

- Kami-sama... La robe... La robe sacrée...

Caroline lève son visage vers le sabreur qui la fixe sans sourciller.

- Inconscient... La robe... La déesse va être furieuse... Inconscient...

Les travestis se mettent à hurler.  
La foule se déchaîne, crie sur Zoro qui ne comprend rien.

- OW, C'EST BON ! finit-il par gueuler. C'était juste une foutue robe ! Et votre déesse, moi j'en ai rien à faire !

Les okamas se turent un instant.  
Et la cacophonie reprit de plus belle.

- COMMENT OSES-TU INSULTER NOTRE DÉESSE !  
- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ DÉCOUPER UNE DES SEPT ROBES SACRÉS !  
- IMBÉCILE !  
- CRÉTIN !  
- IDIOT !  
- ESPÈCE DE...  
- ÇA SUFFIT !

Plus aucun bruit.  
Ivankov arrive, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

La voix est glaciale, l'aura est effrayante, les yeux transpercent.  
Mais Zoro reste calme et le regarde bien en face en lui répondant :

- Non. Je comprends pas pourquoi ils se mettent dans un état pareil, expliqua-t-il en désignant les okamas. Une robe, ce n'est qu'une robe. Des robes, il y en a plein d'autres.

Nouvelles protestations de la foule.  
Pire qu'une manifestation.

- Je vois... reprit la Reine. Tu ne comprends pas hein... Une robe, ce n'est qu'une robe n'est-ce pas ?

Disant cela, elle s'était rapproché lentement et son regard lançait des éclairs.

- Et bien, on va faire quelque chose qui va te permettre de réfléchir un peu, d'accord ?

Zoro n'eut pas le temps de répondre.  
Il entendit un grincement, un bruit vraiment étrange.  
Et l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait avec les ongles (pour ne pas dire les griffes) de Ivankov plantés dans les côtes.  
Un blanc.  
Rien, juste la surprise.  
Puis, d'un coup sec, la Reine retira sa main.  
La douleur prit Zoro à la gorge, au ventre, aux poumons.  
Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour hurler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
Ses genoux se fléchirent et il tomba par terre, respirant avec difficulté.  
Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il se faisait entaillé par un quelconque sabre, c'était une douleur qui opérait à l'intérieur, comme si tous ses organes se modifiaient, changeaient de forme, changeaient de place, s'agrandissaient, diminuaient, disparaissaient, apparaissaient.  
Les battements de son coeur résonnaient dans ses oreilles et un voile noir brouillait sa vue.  
Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, à part cette affreuse sensation que son corps se déchirait de l'intérieur.  
Et, aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, la douleur s'arrêta.

Zoro reprit son souffle et se releva lentement, encore secoué.  
Il se sentait très affaibli et il lui semblait que ses sabres pesaient plus lourds que d'habitude à sa ceinture.  
Il releva la tête et vit tous les travestis qui le fixaient avec un mélange de terreur et d'émerveillement.  
« Pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça ? »  
Sanji avait un immense sourire et son oeil bleu brillait de mille éclats.  
Caroline avait elle aussi retrouvé son sourire, mais qui était à présent comme rempli d'admiration.  
Ivankov le toisait, les poings toujours serrés sur ses hanches, mais l'air satisfait.  
Et Zoro, encore une fois, ne comprenait rien (2).

- Caroline, va chercher le grand miroir de la salle à manger s'il te plaît, lui demanda Ivankov.

La reine remplaçante s'en alla et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un grand miroir entre les mains qu'elle posta devant Zoro.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, étonnamment, fut la taille de ses vêtements, qui étaient étrangement trop grands.  
Ensuite, au fur et à mesure qu'il montait ses yeux, il vit son haramaki qui lui descendait bien bas sur les hanches, ainsi que ses cheveux, qui avaient incroyablement poussés et qui lui arrivaient à la taille.  
Puis les seins sur sa poitrine, qui n'avaient rien à faire là.  
Puis ce visage, incroyablement féminin, qui n'était pas le sien.  
Ce n'était pas son reflet dans le miroir.  
Impossible.  
Et pourtant... cette peau hâlée, cette couleur de cheveux, cette cicatrice sur l'oeil gauche...  
Son autre oeil s'agrandit d'horreur.  
Il regarda Ivankov, Caroline, les okamas, Sanji et finit par de nouveau se tourner vers le miroir.  
Et quand il comprit enfin qu'il s'était transformé en fille (3), il hurla d'effroi, d'un cri bien trop aigu pour être celui d'un homme.

* * *

(1) : Désolé Hasegawa-chwan, le mascara n'est pas pour maintenant... mais t'inquiète pas, il viendra plus tard ! :p  
(2) : Il comprend vraiment pas grand-chose...  
(3) : Excusez-le, il est un peu long à la détente...

**Bon d'accord, j'avoue que transformer Zoro en fille, j'en rêve déjà depuis pas mal de temps... Je me dis qu'il (enfin elle) doit être trop marrant en fille !  
****Fin bref... une p'tite review pour faire venir l'inspiration ?  
****A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Naufrage raté **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Zoro x Sanji, Sanji x Zoro**

**Disclaimer : Tout à Oda... pas grand-chose à moi... Fin bref !**

**P'tit blabla : ... Ce chapitre... Je sais pas, je le trouve pas tip top. J'ai essayé de rectifier des trucs qui s'enchaînaient pas très bien et de changer pas mal de répétitions, mais bon, je suis pas hyper satisfaite. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même,  
Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 3**

Sanji regardait la version « fille » de Zoro avec un émerveillement non dissimulé.  
Lui qui s'était moqué du cuisinier depuis le début... voilà que les rôles allaient enfin pouvoir s'inverser ! A vrai dire, le blond n'en demandait pas tant : juste pouvoir lui aussi rire en voyant le bretteur se battre en robe... Mais maintenant qu'Ivan l'avait transformé... Il aurait vraiment été bête de ne pas en profiter !

* * *

Après avoir découvert que la Reine l'avait bel et bien transformé en fille et avoir hurlé d'effroi, Zoro se reprit tout de suite et lança son regard le plus noir à Ivankov, qui ne semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.  
Autour d'eux, les okamas riaient aux éclats.  
Il avait détruit la robe sacrée, la Reine l'avait puni pour cet affront, quoi de plus normal ?  
Mais le second des Mugiwaras ne partageait pas vraiment cet avis et à la vue de toute la foule se marrant, il ordonna à Ivan :

- Allez, c'est bon, vous avez bien rigolé, maintenant fais-moi redevenir comme avant !

La Reine le regarda, l'air faussement intimidée.

- Oui, bien sûr, je te re-transforme tout de suite...

Ses ongles s'allongèrent encore une fois avec le même grincement caractéristique... Puis d'un seul coup, Ivan lui tourna le dos, faisant face à l'assemblée en une pose particulièrement ridicule.

- Ou pas ! Yeeha !

Les okamas hurlèrent tous en même temps, lançant des :

- Oh, votre Altesse vous nous avez bien eu ! Vous n'allez pas le transformer de nouveau alors ?

Les ignorant, Ivankov se retourna vers Zoro et lui expliqua :

- Si tu veux retrouver ton corps initial, il faudra que tu acceptes de faire le test dans les bonnes conditions.

L'oeil de Zoro s'écarquilla de nouveau (à croire que c'était devenu une habitude).

- Tu peux toujours rêver !

La Reine haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui vois ! répondit-elle en s'en allant vers l'intérieur du palais.

Les travestis se précipitèrent à sa suite, certains faisant des grimaces à Zoro, d'autres passant à côté de lui en le narguant.  
Et lui était encore stupéfait.  
Il réalisa complètement, seulement lorsque le cuisinier se mit en face de lui avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je dois dire que là, t'as fait fort ! Tu vois que toi aussi dans le fond, tu as des tendances de travestis !

Que les autres se moquent de lui, à la limite, ça passait presque, mais que le baka-cook lui fasse une réflexion sans qu'il ne réponde, ça, ça n'arriverait jamais !

- Ta gueule, ero-cook ! J'ai jamais voulu être... être comme ça !  
- Tu veux dire, être une fille.  
- Oui ! ...Enfin non ! Je ne suis pas une fille !  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant j't'assure qu'on dirait, j'en aurais même mis ma main au feu.  
- J'ai pas... Argh ! C'que t'es chiant !

Il... enfin elle, partit de la même manière que Sanji avait quitté la table du petit-déjeuner le matin même, à grands pas énervés.

- Si je peux me permettre, faudrait quand même que tu changes d'habits ! ajouta le cuisinier en hurlant alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle se retourna sans s'arrêter de marcher et lui montra fièrement son majeur en un magnifique doigt d'honneur alors que Sanji lui faisait un grand sourire.  
Finalement, il arrivait que cet imbécile d'Ivankov lui rende quelques services...

* * *

Sanji avait pris tout son temps : il avait fait le tour de la cour, était passé par les cuisines, avait aidé par-ci par-là, avant de monter dans la chambre.  
Il toqua quand même à la porte avant d'entrer, au cas où Zoro n'aurait pas fini de s'habiller avec des vêtements à sa taille.  
Un « Entre baka-cook » lui répondit et le blond poussa précautionneusement la porte, comme si il avait peur qu'un monstre ne sorte de la pièce.  
Mais non, aucun monstre dans la salle, juste une fille en robe.  
Et une fille incroyablement belle, Sanji devait bien l'avouer.  
Autant il n'avait pas bien eu le temps de la regarder dans la cour, autant maintenant il pouvait la dévisager de haut en bas.  
Elle avait gardé son air grognon et imperturbable, mais son visage s'était affiné, ses lèvres étaient devenues plus pulpeuses et plus charnues, son oeil était toujours du même vert intense, et ses cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille en ondulant légèrement brillaient sous le soleil.  
La robe était d'un rouge sang qui contrastait avec la couleur des cheveux et qui mettait en valeur ses deux jambes, fines et interminables, et sa poitrine, aussi imposante que celle de Nami, voire même plus, pensa le cuisinier qui se retenait à grand peine de saigner du nez (pas pour son rival quand même !).  
Le seul hic, admit Sanji, c'était cette cicatrice sur l'oeil.  
Ca lui donnait un air particulièrement dur et froid, qui n'allait pas vraiment avec le reste de sa physionomie.  
Si elle avait eu ses deux yeux... Elle aurait été parfaite, se surprit à penser le blond.  
Mais ça, jamais il ne lui avouerait.

- Jolie robe, se contenta-t-il alors de dire alors qu'elle le fixait d'un regard noir.  
- Pff... fit-elle en secouant la tête. Allez, ça va, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi pour le moment, je m'en vais.

Elle s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit, s'apprêtant à sortir.

- Et tu comptes sortir pieds nus ? demanda le cuisinier en voyant qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures.  
- Bah oui. J'vais pas mettre mes bottes avec « ça », répondit-elle en désignant sa robe. En plus, elles sont devenues trop grandes.  
- T'as vu qu'il y avait plein de chaussures en bas de l'armoire ?

Elle le regarda d'un air perplexe et secoua la tête. Sanji soupira.

- Viens voir, reprit-il en ouvrant le meuble.

Zoro s'approcha et, voyant les chaussures dont lui parlait le cuistot, s'exclama :

- Non ! Là tu rêves ero-cook ! J'vais pas enfiler des trucs pareils !

Ne faisant pas attention à elle, Sanji s'accroupit et prit une paire de nus-pieds rouges avec des talons aiguilles incroyablement hauts.

- Bah pourquoi pas ? lui demanda le blond. Regarde, elles sont jolies celles-là, et elles iraient bien avec ta robe !  
- Pff ! J'sais pas marcher avec des chaussures comme ça moi !  
- Ca s'apprend, ma p'tite marimette, ça s'apprend.  
- C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ? T'as pas trouvé mieux ?  
- Tête de plante verte ? P'tite algue ?  
- Arrête, c'est de pire en pire ! Et si tu crois que je vais m'emmerder à apprendre à me trimballer avec ce genre de godasses, tu te goures complet !  
- Que de vulgarités pour une si jolie fille ! J'ai presque l'impression que c'est pire qu'avant ! lui dit-il avant de se relever, les nus-pieds toujours à la main. Allez, assieds-toi, tu vas quand même les essayer.  
- Mais oui, c'est bien gentil blondinet, mais je préfère m'en aller ! grommela la jeune fille en passant la porte.

Mais Sanji lui attrapa le bras et insista :

- Allez... Essaie-les au moins. Si ça se trouve, elles vont très bien t'aller et tu vas réussir à marcher avec du premier coup.

Zoro se retourna vers lui.  
Le fixa longtemps, sceptique.

- Juste les essayer, ajouta une nouvelle fois Sanji.

Elle soupira.  
Et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Passe-moi la première. Autant faire ça vite.

Le cuisinier sourit et lui tendit la chaussure droite, qu'elle enfila sans problème, puis la gauche et lui dit :

- Et beh tu vois ! C'est pile la bonne pointure. Lève-toi maintenant.

Zoro leva la tête, l'air un peu scandalisé.  
Elle se souleva du matelas lentement, très lentement.  
Et réussit à se mettre debout sous l'oeil attentif du cuisinier.

- Wouaw, c'est génial, elles me vont et j'arrive à me mettre debout avec, dit-elle ironiquement. Allez, maintenant je les enlève, ajouta-t-elle en se rasseyant.  
- Non ! s'exclama Sanji. Maintenant, faut que tu marches avec !  
- Mais non, t'inquiète, je vais marcher pieds nus, ce sera très bien.  
- En fait t'as peur.

Zoro arrêta tout mouvement.

- Pardon ? dit-elle de son ton le plus glacial.  
- T'as peur de te glander.

Sanji savait parfaitement que Zoro, en homme ou en femme, ne résisterait pas à une provocation, surtout venant de lui.

- Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi. C'est pas ça du tout, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de me trimballer avec. Ca n'a rien à voir avec de la peur.  
- Prouve-le.

Piquée au vif, elle se leva, l'oeil lançant des poignards, fit quelques pas et, dans son empressement, manqua de tomber par terre, sa cheville se tordant au bout du troisième pas.  
Heureusement, Sanji la soutint avant qu'elle ne tombe complètement et l'aida à se relever.  
Au lieu de le remercier, elle lui dit d'un ton énervé :

- « Tu vas réussir à marcher avec du premier coup », c'est pas ce que t'avais dit ?  
- Mais fallait pas que tu ailles aussi vite ! Là, on aurait dit que tu faisais de la course à pied.

Sanji se recula.

- Vas-y, réessaie, plus lentement cette fois.

Avec l'impression de marcher sur un fil de funambule, elle recommença à faire quelques pas, et lorsqu'il la vit partir vers l'arrière, en bon chevalier servant qu'il était, le blond se précipita de nouveau.  
Mais elle se rattrapa à temps en posant sa main contre le mur, et le fusilla de l'oeil en le voyant accourir :

- C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Sanji, mécontent de se faire remballer ainsi, se recula en levant les mains.

- Okay, okay. Je vais m'asseoir et je vais te regarder.

« L'entraînement » reprit, et après de nombreuses gamelles (suite auxquelles le cuistot applaudissait à chaque fois), Zoro, l'air fatigué, se tourna vers lui.

- Bon d'accord, j'y arrive pas, avoua-t-elle en levant son oeil vers le plafond. Et finalement, je veux bien que tu m'aides.

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, se leva d'un bond et se posta à côté d'elle avec un grand sourire, en lui présentant son bras.  
Elle secoua la tête, démoralisée par toutes ces attitudes de gentleman, et continua d'essayer de marcher, aidé par le cuistot.  
Lorsqu'elle y arriva enfin (après d'autres nombreuses gamelles), elle annonça à Sanji qu'elle gardait les chaussures et passa encore une fois la porte.

- Attends ! la stoppa le cuisinier.  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Tes cheveux.  
- Et beh quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ?

Il n'allait quand même pas vouloir qu'elle se les teigne ?

- Faut que tu les coiffes. Sinon il vont s'emmêler. Fais-toi une tresse ou une queue de cheval.

Elle le fixa avec un air d'ahuri.  
Se les coiffer ? Il en avait de ces idées ce love-cook !  
Bon au moins, il ne voulait pas les changer de couleur, c'était déjà ça.

- Mais non, c'est bon, ils s'emmêlaient pas quand j'avais les cheveux courts, je vois pas pourquoi ils le feraient maintenant !

Sanji soupira de nouveau devant une telle stupidité.  
Il avait espéré un bref instant que la version fille soit plus intelligente que la version mec, apparemment, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas te coiffer, lui dit Sanji, désespéré.  
- Bah, j'ai toujours eu les cheveux courts ! J'pouvais pas me faire de tresses ou de queue d'âne !  
- Queue de cheval.  
- Ouais c'est pareil.

Le cuistot n'essaya même pas de démentir et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Allez viens, on va dans la salle de bains, il y a une brosse, des élastiques et un plus grand miroir.

Zoro ne bougea pas.  
Il le trouvait bien gentil, le love-cook.  
C'était à se demander si il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche.  
Où était le piège ? Est-ce qu'il l'aidait pour mieux se ficher de lui ensuite ? Ou pour lui demander quelque chose en échange ?

- Et beh, tu te dépêches ou pas ? On va pas y passer la nuit ! s'impatienta Sanji.  
- Ca va, ça va, j'arrive !

Elle entra dans la salle de bains, qui était reliée à la chambre par une autre porte, en faisant bien attention à la façon dont elle posait le pied et dont elle le levait ensuite.  
Le blond lui indiqua une chaise en face d'un grand meuble en bois et d'un miroir et se mit à farfouiller dans de nombreux tiroirs. Il en sortit une brosse, quelques élastiques et des pinces.  
Zoro avait la désagréable impression d'être chez le coiffeur.  
D'ordinaire, ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement que quelqu'un s'occupe de ses cheveux mais là, il avait le mauvais pressentiment que le blond allait faire n'importe quoi.  
Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance : il n'était pas coiffeur, mais cuisinier à la base !

- Regarde-moi un peu comme ils sont immenses ! s'exclama Sanji en commençant à brosser, mèches par mèches. Si tu les laisses détacher, à la fin de la journée tu vas te retrouver avec plein de noeuds !

La jeune fille avait de plus en plus l'impression de s'être fait piéger.  
Pourquoi caressait-il ses cheveux comme ça ? Et pourquoi il effleurait sa nuque du bout des doigts à chaque fois ?  
Elle se dit que ce n'était très certainement pas voulu.  
Quoique, un peu trop marqué et répétitif pour être involontaire.

- Passe-moi un élastique, dit le pseudo-coiffeur en tendant la main qui ne retenait pas les cheveux soigneusement tressé.

D'ordinaire, pensa-t-il, il n'aurait jamais parlé à une fille ainsi.  
Il n'aurait même pas osé imaginer donner des ordres à une si belle créature.  
Mais là, c'était pas pareil.  
Pas pareil, puisqu'à la base, c'était quand même un mec.  
Et puis, c'était impossible qu'il parle poliment à cet idiot, peu importe son apparence.

- Tiens.

Sanji prit le chouchou et l'enroula au bout de la natte.

- Et voilà ! Et juste, cette mèche que j'ai pas pu prendre...

Il attrapa une barrette posé sur le meuble et la glissa dans les cheveux verts de façon à ce qu'elle retienne la mèche rebelle.

- Tu te fous de moi là ? lui demanda Zoro en se regardant dans le miroir d'un air blasé.  
- Pas du tout ! Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas ma tresse ?  
- Nan c'est pas ça ! C'est c'te stupide barrette à fleur ! J'vais pas jouer dans la petite maison dans la prairie non plus !  
- Bah quoi ? Tu la trouves pas jolie, la p'tite barrette à fleur ?  
- On dirait un accessoire de petite fille qui vient de rentrer à l'école primaire !  
- Oh t'exagères ! Moi je trouve qu'elle te va très bien ! Et j'ai une idée !  
- Oh pitié non...  
- Attends, on va te rajouter un truc !  
- Je crains le pire...

Le blond se remit à chercher dans les tiroirs et prit cette fois-ci une boîte en carton dans laquelle il fouilla longuement, sous l'oeil inquiet de Zoro.

- C'est bon je l'ai trouvé !

Il brandit un collier bleu marine, de la même manière dont on brandit un trophée, et le montra à la jeune fille qui lui lança un coup d'oeil avant de détourner le visage avec une mimique désespérée.  
Mais Sanji ne se démonta pas pour autant, et lui accrocha le collier autour du cou.

- Regarde !

Elle se fixa dans le miroir.  
Et se sentit complètement stupide.  
« Quel glorieux tableau, se dit-elle. Transformé en fille, dans une robe moche, n'arrivant même pas à marcher, avec une barrette de fillette de 8 ans et un accessoire rococo au possible. Sans compter l'imbécile, debout derrière la chaise. Ouais, faudrait prendre une photo. J'pense que j'aurais jamais l'air plus débile. »  
Mais l'enthousiasme, bien qu'étrange, du cuisinier qui souriait de toute ses dents, apparemment très fier du résultat, la rassura un peu.  
Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est tout ? demanda le blond, visiblement déçu.  
- Comment ça « c'est tout » ?  
- Bah je sais pas, t'as pas l'air ravi ! Moi j'te trouve très belle !

Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un oeil étrange... dans lequel Sanji crut percevoir comme de l'incertitude et une sorte... de mélancolie ?  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en assuré, la pupille se glaça soudainement et le transperça de part en part.  
Elle se retourna et tira d'un coup sec sur la chaîne autour de cou.

- J'la mettrais pas ta fichue breloque, annonça-t-elle d'un ton froid en jetant le collier sur le meuble. Et ta stupide barrette non plus, ajouta-t-elle en enlevant la pince et en la balançant à son tour.

Et, sous le regard surpris du cuisinier, elle se leva et sortit de la salle de bains, puis de la chambre.  
Sanji hésita à l'interpeller une troisième fois, en lui disant qu'il manquait le maquillage.  
Mais au souvenir de l'énervement sur son visage, il préféra se taire.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réaction à laquelle il s'attendait.  
Il ne lui avait pas semblé avoir dit quelque chose de mal ou de désagréable... ni d'avoir fait quelque chose de déplaisant. Au contraire même : il avait passé tout son temps à l'aider et à la complimenter ! Et il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était juste à cause de cette misérable barrette ou de ce petit collier qu'elle s'était mis dans un état pareil...  
Alors où était le problème ?

* * *

La nuit était rapidement tombé, et, comme hier soir, la plupart des okamas étaient venus dîner au palais.  
Zoro s'était de nouveau retrouvée à côté de Jane et Lucy qui, depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur la chaise, essayaient de lui trouver un prénom féminin qui lui correspondrait.  
Lorsque les plats ont été apportés, Sanji arriva, étant parti aidé en cuisine, et s'installa en face de Zoro.  
Tout de suite, les deux okamas lui expliquèrent leur occupation.

- On cherche un nouveau prénom féminin à Zoro-kun !

Sanji sourit et lança un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille en face de lui qui semblait prendre sur elle pour ne pas se lever d'un bond et étrangler ses voisins de table.  
Il remarqua aussi que, portant à présent une robe, elle n'avait plus ses précieux katanas avec elle, et il se dit que c'était tant mieux pour Jane et Lucy.

- Bah, c'est pas la peine, appelez-la P'tite Algue, ça lui va très bien aussi ! se moqua-t-il alors qu'elle devenait rouge de rage.

Elle ne répondit rien, ce qui étonna Sanji.  
Mais à la place, le blond reçut un incroyable coup de talon aiguille dans le tibia.

- Aïe !  
- Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès.  
- Pff ! souffla le cuisinier en se massant la partie douloureuse de sa jambe.  
- Ahah ! P'tit Algue ! C'est vrai que ça lui va bien ! rigolèrent les deux travestis.

Deux autres coups de talons portés sous la table, et Jane et Lucy avaient arrêté de rire. Elles s'excusèrent piteusement sous l'oeil noir de Zoro, et changèrent tout de suite de sujet de conversation.  
Zoro soupira encore.

- Et pourquoi tu le fais pas toi, ce stupide test ? demanda-t-elle à Sanji.  
- Parce que je l'ai déjà fait ma P'tite Algue. Quand j'ai débarqué ici y'a deux ans, c'est ce par quoi j'ai commencé moi aussi.  
- Et t'as accepté de le faire ?  
- Au début non. Mais ils m'ont couru après, alors au bout d'un moment, j'ai cédé.  
- Et Ivankov, il t'a changé en fille parce que tu voulais pas le faire ?  
- Non ! Encore heureux !  
- Bah pourquoi il m'a transformé alors ?

Sanji secoua la tête et se servit de la salade avant de passer le plat à son interlocutrice.

- Parce que toi, tu as découpé en petits morceaux l'une des sept robes sacrées.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec ces fichues robes ?  
- Ils y tiennent beaucoup. Comme Caroline t'a expliqué, selon la légende, chacune des robes aurait appartenu à une déesse. C'est comme des sortes de vêtements sacrés, si tu veux. Et ils pensent que si l'une des sept robes est détruite, la déesse à laquelle elle appartenait sera furieuse et leur fera payé le prix, soit en déclenchant des intempéries, soit en propageant des maladies.  
- C'est vachement vieillot comme façon de penser.  
- Ahah ! rigola Sanji. Ouais j'avoue, c'est un peu « moyenâgeux ». Mais bon, ils ont gardé cette façon de voir les choses dans leur culture, alors du coup, ils font super gaffe à ces fameuses robes. Et ils doivent aussi se dire que si on te « punit » en te changeant en fille, la déesse sera peut-être moins furieuse.  
- Pff ! C'est n'importe quoi...  
- Va dire ça à Ivan et reviens me voir après, si tu es encore vivant.  
- Ouais, j'irai lui dire un mot.

Le cuisinier éclata de rire.

- Même en fille, t'es vraiment suicidaire !

Elle haussa les épaules avec un air de « même-pas-peur ».  
Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire.  
Sanji brûlait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi elle s'était énervée ainsi, quelques heures plus tôt, mais n'osa pas posé la question, pensant de nouveau la mettre en colère, et peut-être se recevoir encore un coup de talon dans la jambe.  
Zoro brûlait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait aidé ainsi, quelques heures plus tôt, mais décida de ne pas poser la question, ne voulant pas paraître encore plus imbécile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
Et à côté, les rires de Jane et Lucy cassaient l'ambiance pesante, qui trouvaient que c'était vraiment un « chouette dîner ».

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle, Sanji toqua à la porte, et un autre « Entre baka-cook » lui répondit.

- Tu dors ? demanda-t-il en la voyant déjà coucher.  
- Oui, je dors profondément.  
- Pff... T'es bête. Si tu dormais, tu pourrais pas me répondre.  
- Excellente remarque, grogna-t-elle. Et toi aussi tu es bête.

Il partit dans la salle de bains et revint en caleçon quelques instants plus tard avant de se glisser sous la couverture et de se rapprocher de la « P'tite Algue ».

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? l'arrêta-t-elle tout de suite.  
- Je me rapproche. J'ai froid, ajouta-t-il pour se justifier.

Elle le fixa, et encore une fois, la pupille le transperça et le figea tout de suite.  
Et ce qui le pétrifia d'autant plus, ce fut le commentaire qui accompagna le regard, d'une voix lourde de mépris :

- Ah ouais, bien sûr... Quand c'est un mec, tu préférerais dormir par terre, mais par contre quand c'est une fille, tu te rapproches jusqu'à être collé... Pff, n'importe quoi.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna le plus loin possible.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche, pour lui dire qu'elle risquait de tomber du lit pendant la nuit, mais ne réussit à articuler aucune syllabe.  
Pourtant, il avait des tas de mots à prononcer, plein de questions à poser – entre autre, pourquoi elle s'énervait pour rien -, mais ses cordes vocales semblaient avoir soudainement disparues, et sa langue semblait écrasée par un poids invisible.  
Alors, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, frictionnant ses bras avec ses mains.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid, dans ce grand lit trop vide.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Naufrage raté**

**Rating : T  
**

**Pairing : Zoro x Sanji - Sanji x Zoro**

**Disclaimer : One piece est à Oda, et le gâteau d'anniversaire à Zoro !**

**P'tit blabla : ... J'ai réalisé que j'avais complètement zappé Inazuma (vous savez, la personne qui a un côté orange et un côté blanc, avec son verre de vin et sa cicatrice sur le front), qui est normalement la plupart du temps avec Ivankov. Pauvre Inazuma... Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on dira qu'il/elle est parti(e) en voyage... Pour rendre visite à ses parents, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus, mais il fallait quand même que je m'excuse auprès d'Inazuma.  
Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**

Sanji se réveilla en milieu de matinée, avec les mains et les pieds frigorifiés.  
Il resta un moment allongé, repensant à la journée d'hier.  
Se repassant en boucle chaque instant, la moindre seconde, en se demandant à quel moment il avait commencé à merder.  
Peut-être que c'était dès le début, quand il lui avait fait la remarque sur des tendances de travestis.  
A moins que ce ne soit lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre, peut-être aurait-il du la complimenter davantage, faire son baratin comme à chaque fois.  
Ou était-ce à cause de son insistance pour les talons et la coiffure ?  
Ou à cause du surnom ?  
Tant de choses qu'il avait fait si naturellement, comme lorsqu'elle était encore un homme. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, les chamailleries habituelles n'avaient pas de raisons de disparaître, les surnoms non plus, et entre, il avait juste rajouté deux-trois compliments, par-ci par-là, sa nature de gentleman reprenant le dessus.  
Et normalement, elle n'aurait pas du se vexer.  
Ils avaient beau se battre pour des broutilles, jamais ils ne s'ignoraient.  
Se faire la tête, c'est bon pour les gamins.  
Eux, ils préféraient se ruer l'un sur l'autre, semelle contre sabre, se battre comme des hommes, et la plupart du temps, ça n'arrangeait rien, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se défiler et faire comme si l'autre n'existait plus.  
Et puis ça les défoulait, la colère passait dans les coups et finissait par s'évacuer complètement, et ils pouvaient commencer un nouveau repas, un nouvel entraînement avec la bonne humeur.  
Ils avaient toujours procéder ainsi, et ce depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.  
Alors, de nouveau, la question arrivait, s'imposait, prenait toute la place, bousculant les autres pensées sans même s'excuser, et s'asseyant au beau milieu de la tête du blond.  
Où était le problème ?  
Et dans la boîte à idées, aucune ne se manifestait comme ayant la réponse.  
Un vide, un silence.  
Le noir, l'incompréhension.  
Et ce n'était pas faute de chercher à comprendre pourtant. Il avait tourné la situation dans tous les sens, s'était remémorer toutes ses paroles, toutes ses actions, et cet éclat au fond de l'oeil vert, qui avait laissé place à la glaciale barricade, à la sombre armure, dressée devant sa pupille.  
Sanji soupira.  
Peut-être qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien.  
Peut-être qu'elle prendra de nouveau ses katanas aujourd'hui, et qu'elle foncera vers lui dès qu'il lui fera une remarque déplaisante.  
Il espérait tellement qu'elle les reprenne, ses fichus cure-dents.  
Sans eux, ce n'était pas Zoro, parce que Zoro sans ses katanas, en fille ou en homme, n'était pas réellement Zoro.  
Et quelque part, ce Zoro-là lui manquait.  
Il se retourna et regarda la silhouette surmontée de cheveux verts qui lui tournait le dos, se demandant comment elle faisait pour ne pas crever de froid.  
Il s'approcha et détailla de nouveau son visage, comme il l'avait fait hier. Elle dormait profondément et le son régulier de sa respiration résonnait dans les oreilles de Sanji.  
Une caresse, juste une, sur la joue.  
Elle n'en saurait jamais rien, et tout reprendrait comme avant.  
Une caresse, juste une, à peine, du bout des doigts.  
Juste effleurer.  
Sanji tendit la main, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, passa le bout de ses doigts dans les cheveux verts et, d'une caresse fantomatique, frôla la joue, remonta le long de la cicatrice barrant son oeil et redescendit lentement, effleurant les lèvres rosées et sentant son souffle chaud sur ses doigts glacés.  
La respiration eut un accroc, et le blond retira tout de suite sa main, de peur qu'elle se réveille.  
Mais le soupir régulier reprit son rythme, et il comprit qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien.  
Sa joue était chaude, en comparaison avec ses doigts si froids, et il en ressentait encore sa chaleur autour de ses ongles.  
Une douce brûlure, de celles qui font sourire.  
Et, pendant que ses lèvres s'étiraient légèrement, et lorsque sa raison fut définitivement parti battre la campagne, il pencha son visage et, pris d'un étrange accès de folie, posa ses lèvres sur la joue.  
Comment faisait-elle, cette fameuse joue, pour être aussi brûlante ?  
Il s'éloigna à contre coeur, sa raison revenant en courant à travers les champs, et se détourna avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bains.  
Un dernier regard vers le dos arrondi sous la couette.  
Et de nouveau, cette phrase qui grandit, qui chasse toutes les autres.  
Où était le problème ?

* * *

Quand Sanji débarqua dans les cuisines, il découvrit les okamas en grande discussion, tous autour d'un des multiples fourneaux.  
Il s'en approcha avec l'intention de demander si il y avait besoin d'aide, mais les travestis ne le remarquèrent même pas, continuant leur conversation avec animation.

- On en deviendrait presque hétéro !  
- Et bien non, logiquement, comme c'est quand même un homme à la base, c'est comme si il s'était travesti lui aussi...  
- Mais non, puisqu'il est à présent une fille, ça ne compte pas ! Si il s'était habillé en fille avec son corps d'homme, là ça serait un vrai travestissement !

Sanji toussota, espérant ainsi attirer l'attention.  
Les okamas se retournèrent vers lui et alors que le blond allait prendre la parole, Jane le coupa :

- On parlait de ton amie Sanji-kun ! Pas vrai qu'on en deviendrait presque hétéro, tellement qu'elle est belle ?  
- Et bien... c'est à dire que...

Il faillit dire qu'il était déjà hétéro, mais en pensant à la crise qu'allaient faire les travestis quand ils allaient apprendre que « oh Kami-sama, Sanji-kun n'aimait plus les hommes » et qu'ils n'auraient donc jamais aucune chance avec lui, il se reprit juste à temps, et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Ca va, elle est jolie.

Il ne devait pas faire trop de compliments, au cas où les okamas iraient le répéter à la p'tite algue, on ne savait jamais, mieux valait être prudent.

- Elle est franchement belle ouais ! s'exclama Lucy.  
- Et c'est une très bonne amie ! ajouta Jane.

Sanji se demanda comment Jane et Lucy pouvaient savoir que c'était une « très bonne amie », étant donné qu'elles ne la connaissaient que depuis hier et qu'elles s'étaient reçues un coup de talon à vous cassez le tibia après l'avoir énervé.  
Une amie moyennement amicale tout de même.

- Il faut préparer un plat pour le petit-déjeuner, où vous avez déjà tout fait ? finit-il par demander, souhaitant rapidement changer de sujet.

L'un des okamas, se nommant Sakura, sauta au plafond en se rappelant qu'elle avait oublié les croissants dans le four, ayant été distraite par la conversation.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit les mignardises du fourneau, celles-ci avaient une couleur noire pas franchement appétissante. Devant un tel spectacle, Sanji soupira, avant d'attraper plusieurs ingrédients pour refaire les croissants, tandis que Sakura les jetait tristement à la poubelle, une larme à l'oeil.

* * *

Il était près de onze heures lorsque Zoro se décida enfin de sortir du lit.  
Elle savait que le cuisinier s'était déjà levé deux heures auparavant et qu'à présent, il devait être en train d'aider en cuisine.  
Et elle savait aussi qu'il lui avait effleuré et même embrasser la joue.  
Il ne fallait pas la prendre pour une imbécile tout de même : ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était transformé qu'elle n'avait plus ses réflexes et sa prudence habituels.  
Bien évidemment que quand le cuistot avait frôlé sa peau, elle s'était réveillée immédiatement, bien que le geste soit à peine perceptible.  
Mais elle avait préféré faire semblant de dormir encore, juste pour voir jusqu'où le blond irait.  
Et au souvenir de ses doigts et ses lèvres glacés, elle en frissonnait encore.  
Mais elle ne devait pas.  
Ce n'était à présent qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre, il aurait fait ça à n'importe qui.  
Ne pas se faire de mauvaises idées, pas d'illusions.  
Il fallait rêver ce qui était possible, pas ce qui était irréalisable, sinon ça faisait trop de mal.  
Se lever, prendre une douche, se préparer, aller déjeuner, oublier.  
Voilà ce qu'il fallait faire.

* * *

Au moment où Zoro descendait les marches pour aller dans la salle à manger, Sanji prenait sa pause cigarette, pause bien méritée selon lui.  
Il avait dû refaire de nombreux plats que les travestis avaient fait cramés, et toute cette nourriture gâchée qu'il avait dû jeter lui avait mis le moral à plat.  
Assis à la table habituelle, il mordillait nerveusement le bout de la tige blanche en fixant la lueur rougeâtre à l'autre extrémité, quand il aperçut enfin les vagues vertes qui ondulaient le long des épaules de Zoro.  
Un soupir rassuré vint briser le silence dans lequel baignait le cuistot depuis de longues minutes.  
Elle a repris ses katanas, pensa-t-il en souriant.  
C'était étrange combien ces trois petits détails venaient tout changer.  
Ils lui donnaient une allure plus sûre d'elle, moins hésitante, et s'entrechoquaient au rythme de ses pas, d'un cliquetis fort et régulier.  
Elle avait réussi à les accrocher à la ceinture de son short en jean, avec lequel elle avait mis un tee-shirt bleu et des chaussures de la même couleur.  
Elle vint s'installer en face de Sanji, grognant un léger « S'lut », et s'assit en se frottant les yeux. Elle se servit des croissants et du café posés sur la table et leva son oeil vers le blond qui souriait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Sanji secoua la tête en effaçant son sourire et en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.  
Elle le regarda d'un air perplexe, avant de se replonger dans son café.  
Elle préférait rester méfiante après l'épisode de ce matin : même si elle pensait qu'il ne tenterait rien lorsqu'elle était éveillée, elle devait quand même s'assurer de rester prudente.

- Je vais aller voir Ivankov ce matin.

Elle l'avait dit comme ça, juste pour lancer le sujet, juste pour l'informer.

- Okay. Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire quand même, conseilla Sanji.

Il attrapa un croissant et le coupa en deux avant de croquer dans une des deux moitiés.

- Sincèrement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il te re-transforme juste parce que tu vas lui conter fleurette, mais après tout peut-être que...  
- Comment ça, juste parce que je vais lui conter fleurette ?  
- C'est pas ce que t'avais prévu ?  
- J'ai jamais parlé de lui conter fleurette ! Ca va pas non ! Tu veux pas que je lui fasse la cour aussi ?!  
- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée non plus... Mais peut-être que si tu lui promets de l'épouser quand tu auras retrouver ton corps initial, il acceptera ! Je crois qu'il est triste d'être encore célibataire à son âge...  
- Mais t'es complètement fêlé, espèce de dérangé du sourcil !  
- Algue pas verte !  
- Taré de blondinet !  
- Espèce de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que déjà elle sautait par dessus la table, un katana dans chaque main, et qu'elle fonçait tête baissée vers Sanji.  
Surpris, il se prit le coup en plein dans le ventre, et fut projeté deux tables plus loin.  
Entendant ce vacarme, les okamas se retournèrent et fixèrent tour à tour le corps du cuistot avachi par terre, et celui de la verte tenant fermement ses armes.  
Celle-ci commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter, ne voyant pas son adversaire se relever.  
Pas qu'elle pensait l'avoir blessé, le coup qu'elle lui avait porté n'avait rien d'extraordinaire... Mais, et si, comme elle était à présent transformé en fille... Si il préférait éviter le combat plutôt que la frapper...

- Enfoirée !

L'insulte était sortie toute seule, elle s'était frayé un chemin tortueux entre les lèvres du blond, et il avait tout fait pour la retenir, mais elle avait quand même réussi à passer... Il releva la tête avec la crainte de se confronter de nouveau à la terrible pupille glacée, mais au lieu de ça, il vit le sourire moqueur qui réapparaissait au coin de ses lèvres... Et la verte s'élança encore une fois, sous les yeux ébahis des travestis, après avoir calé son dernier cure-dent dans sa bouche.  
Cette fois-ci, le cuistot bloqua la lame avec sa semelle et la repoussa d'un coup de pied, avant d'essayer de lui porter un shoot au visage, qu'elle évita agilement.  
Et petit à petit, l'ahurissement des okamas se changeait en émerveillement, et ils profitèrent du spectacle, s'arrêtant même de manger pour admirer les deux combattants.

* * *

Après une heure et demie de combat acharné, les deux rivaux décidèrent de finir leur bagarre plus tard dans la journée, et de plutôt aider à débarrasser la table pour l'un et chercher Ivankov pour l'autre.  
Zoro chercha la « salle de la Reine » un long moment, passant par les chambres, la salle de jeux, le placard à balais et les toilettes avant qu'un okama lui apprenne que la pièce qu'il cherchait était dans l'aile opposée.  
Elle fit donc demi-tour, tout en maudissant le cuisinier jusqu'à sa trentième génération pour lui avoir donné de fausses indications (ou du moins, des indications pas claires).  
Elle arriva enfin devant une gigantesque porte rose sur laquelle était inscrit : **« APPARTEMENT DE SON ALTESSE ROYALE LA REINE DE MOMOIRO ISLAND. PRIÈRE DE TOQUER AVANT D'ENTRER. »**  
Elle frappa contre la porte et on lui répondit d'entrer.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et avança dans une pièce qu'elle qualifiera par la suite de « dix fois pire que la chambre de Sanji » mais dont pour l'instant elle sautera la description.  
Ivankov se tenait au fond de l'immense salle, assise dans un trône rose et doré, entouré de plumes. A côté d'elle se tenait Caroline, qui semblait avoir eu une discussion avec sa Reine.

- Ah ! Bonjour Zoro-kun... Avance, avance !

Caroline chuchota quelque chose pendant que la jeune fille s'avançait, et s'en alla précipitamment, la saluant rapidement au passage.

- Comment vas-tu Zoro-kun ? demanda Ivan lorsqu'elle se fut rapproché.

Elle haussa les épaules.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle lui réponde ?

- Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? Tu as un problème ?

Tu as un problème... pensa Zoro avec l'envie de lui sauter à la figure. Je t'en ficherais moi des problèmes... Quelle hypocrite... Allez... Pffou, on respire et on s'incline... De toute manière, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...

- Je tenais à... à...

Le mot avait vraiment du mal à sortir.

- A ?  
- A m'excuser pour... pour avoir détruit la robe.

Un silence.  
La tête toujours inclinée, Zoro commençait à avoir mal au cou.

- Et c'est tout ?

Elle sentit les vertèbres derrière sa nuque la tiraient encore plus.  
Voilà la partie délicate à présent... Celle où il valait mieux pas se louper si elle se souhaitait pouvoir redevenir un homme le plus tôt possible.

- Non... Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez...

Bon sang, ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, elle n'arrivait même pas à croire que c'était réellement elle qui les prononçait... L'envie de tout envoyer valdinguer, de dégainer ses katanas et couper cette imbécile en petits morceaux se faisait de plus en plus forte... Et dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé sympathique au début !

- Je voudrais retrouver mon corps initial.

Le silence revint, reprit sa place, s'installa lentement dans toute la pièce.  
Et Zoro rêvait de relever sa tête.

- Je t'ai dit la condition il me semble non ?  
- L'histoire du test ? demanda-elle en relevant enfin son visage.

La Reine hocha la tête, et Zoro crut halluciner.  
Elle venait de s'excuser et de rester pendant dix minutes avec le nez vers le sol juste pour apprendre qu'elle devait encore passer ce stupide test ?  
Mais quand allaient-ils la lâcher avec ça ?

- Alors tu acceptes ? questionna Ivan.

La pupille se changea en acier.  
Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait là ? Que tout à coup elle allait dire oui ?  
C'te Reine avait vraiment un truc pas net !

- Non. Je ne veux pas faire votre con de test, j'en ai rien à foutre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver mon corps d'homme et m'en allai rejoindre mes amis.

C'était une question d'honneur : elle n'avait pas accepter la première fois, elle n'allait pas céder à la deuxième !

- Très bien. C'est ton problème, annonça la Reine. Si tu ne veux pas passer le test, je te laisse ainsi tout le temps que tu souhaiteras. Tu sais, je ne suis pas pressée que vous repartiez.

Elle se leva de son trône et la regarda de haut.

- Il y avait autre chose ?

Zoro soutint son regard de sa pupille rempli de rage.  
Il y avait autre chose... Non évidemment, il n'y avait rien d'autre, et heureusement, sinon elle pouvait tout de suite se faire harakiri... Comme si le fait d'être changé en fille ne suffisait pas... Non mais franchement ! Cette Reine méritait vraiment que quelqu'un lui refasse son portrait...

- Non. Non, rien d'autre.

Elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce à grands pas, essayant de se calmer en calant sa respiration sur le cliquetis de ses sabres et en serrant leurs poignées tellement fort que ses jointures étaient devenues toutes blanches.  
Elle ne put se retenir de claquer la porte alors qu'Ivankov lui souhaitait une bonne journée.  
Une bonne journée, ragea-t-elle. Comme si elle allait pouvoir passer une bonne journée après cette stupide discussion.

* * *

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Sanji, lorsqu'il mangèrent le repas du midi à trois heures de l'après-midi.  
- Tu m'as dit n'importe quoi ! Fallait aller par là ! répondit-elle en désignant d'un geste du bras la direction qu'elle voulait indiquer.  
- Bah oui !  
- Et tu m'avais dit à droite !

Sanji se servit le riz et le poisson qu'il avait cuisiné en secouant la tête.

- Oui, je t'ai dit à droite.  
- Mais ça c'est la gauche !  
- Non ma P'tite Algue, c'est la droite.  
- T'as fini avec ton surnom débile ?

Le cuistot ria légèrement avant de prendre l'assiette de la verte et de lui servir la nourriture.

- C'est bon tu sais, je suis une fille, pas une handicapée. J'aurais pu me servir toute seule, grogna Zoro en reprenant son assiette.  
- Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
- Après quoi ?  
- Et beh quand t'as enfin trouvé la salle !  
- Ah ! comprit-elle enfin. Bah... Il veut pas.

Elle l'avait dit de la même manière qu'un enfant boude lorsque ses parents ne veulent pas lui acheter le dernier jouet à la mode, ce qui fit sourire Sanji.

- Comment ça il veut pas ? Tu t'es excusée au moins ?  
- Oui ! Mais il m'a encore bassiné avec son histoire de test...  
- J't'avais dit qu'il lâcherait pas.  
- J'comprends pas pourquoi il insiste comme ça. Fin j'veux dire, on va repartir bientôt, alors à quoi ça sert ?

Sanji haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien. Il est bizarre des fois.  
- Bizarre, c'est peu dire... T'as déjà vu sa chambre ?  
- Une fois je crois ouais... J'm'en souviens plus.  
- Elle est dix... même voire vingt fois pire que la tienne !  
- Hé ! Ma chambre est très bien !  
- Tu vois, c'est un peu comme si toi t'avais la chambre de Barbie, et que lui, sa chambre, bah c'était carrément BarbieLand !  
- T'as pas bientôt fini avec tes histoires de Barbie ?  
- Mais j'te jure que c'est vrai ! C'est rose du sol au plafond, avec des plumes ROSES partout, des miroirs ROSES aux murs, un lit à baldaquin ROSE encore plus immense que le tien, et un trône ROSE !  
- Pourquoi t'accentues le mot « rose » à chaque fois ? T'as un problème avec cette couleur ?  
- Parce que le ROSE c'est la couleur de Barbie !  
- Tu t'y connais vachement en domaine de Barbie dis donc... Tu jouais avec quand t'étais petit c'est ça ?  
- Que... Mais non ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, toi qui jouais à la dinette !  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais si je jouais à la dinette ou pas ?  
- Bah, si tu voulais devenir cuisinier, tu devais jouer à la dinette ! (1)  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...  
- Vous vous disputez à quel sujet en fait ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Jane et Lucy qui s'étaient assises à côté d'eux et les regardaient avec un léger sourire, qui leur fit bien comprendre qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de deux véritables imbéciles.  
Ils replongèrent la tête dans leur assiette en maugréant que c'était parce que l'autre ne comprenait rien, et se mirent à couper rageusement leur poisson.

- Oh vous savez vous pouvez continuer, ça nous dérange pas... Au contraire, on trouve ça très mignon !

Zoro s'étouffa, Sanji faillit se trancher un doigt avec son couteau.  
Mignon... Mais franchement, ils en avaient de ces idées, les okamas !

* * *

Les journées passaient, se ressemblaient toutes à quelques petites choses près.  
Ni Zoro, ni Ivankov, ne voulait changer leur décision, et la situation restait la même, et chacun tapait du pied en se demandant quand l'autre finirait par céder.  
Sanji n'avait plus rien tenter, la conscience lourde à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette caresse sur la joue qu'il avait osé.  
Il complimentait, comme toujours, par-ci par-là, quand l'envie lui en prenait, il faisait des petits services quand il en avait l'occasion, et il adorait coiffer les longs cheveux verts, qui étaient aussi doux que les plumes se trouvant dans la chambre d'Ivankov.  
Des fois, ses doigts déviaient légèrement, effleuraient la nuque, passaient sur l'épaule. Il sentait la verte se tendre imperceptiblement et voyait la menace noire au fond de son oeil émeraude. Alors, il arrêtait tout de suite, et recommençait à brosser.  
Ils se battaient, dès qu'ils en avaient le temps, la moindre broutille servant de prétexte. Ils aimaient bien se donner en spectacle à table, sous les hurlements des okamas, qui, s'étant habitués aux bagarres habituelles, s'amusaient à présent à crier des encouragements à l'un ou à l'autre.  
Ils s'engueulaient, n'arrêtaient jamais, passant ainsi leur frustration commune, l'un s'impatientant de retrouver son corps, l'autre en ayant marre de se réveiller frigorifié dans un immense lit aux draps affreusement roses.  
Sanji avait beau n'avoir rien tenter depuis trois jours, la jeune fille s'obstinait toujours à rester au bord du lit, et le blond se retrouvait tout seul au milieu du matelas, et ses bras se congelaient nuit après nuit, et il en avait presque peur qu'ils se décrochent de ses épaules.  
Il ouvrait les yeux, se les frottait avec ses mains glacées et fixait ensuite le dos devant lui, parfois pendant de longues minutes, parfois pendant des heures.  
Et chaque jour commençait ainsi, et la routine continuait, les habitudes s'installaient.  
Les journées passaient, se ressemblaient toutes à quelques petites choses près.

* * *

Quand Sanji entra dans la chambre, Zoro était déjà couché comme tous les soirs où Sanji aidait à ranger la cuisine après le dîner.  
Comme tous les soirs, il partit à la salle de bains et revint quelques minutes plus tard avant de se glisser sous les draps.

- Bonne nuit, lança-t-il avant d'éteindre la lumière.  
- Bon'nuit, lui répondit à moitié Zoro.

Elle s'était de nouveau avancée jusqu'au bord du bord du matelas, et Sanji commençait vraiment à penser qu'une nuit, elle allait tomber du lit.  
Il regarda tristement les cheveux verts qui ondulaient sur le coussin et sentit le froid mordant se glisser sous sa peau et mordre à pleines dents dans ses os.  
Il n'avait qu'à tenter.  
Peut-être que... après tout... il n'avait qu'à tenter.

Evidemment, elle avait senti qu'il s'approchait, elle avait entendu le frottement des draps qui se rapprochaient peu à peu.  
Elle n'avait rien fait.  
Elle ne sait pas pourquoi.  
Ce n'est que quand un bras gelé passa autour de sa taille et que le torse du blond se colla tout contre son dos qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas empêché de venir vers elle.

- Lâche-moi cuistot pervers ! râla-t-elle en gesticulant.

Pas de réponse.  
Au lieu de ça, le bras de Sanji raffermit sa prise.  
Elle s'était faite piéger, de la même manière qu'on enferme un petit oiseau dans une cage, pour ne plus jamais le laisser s'envoler.

- Barre-toi espèce de...  
- Du calme, du calme, murmura doucement le cuisinier.

Etrangement, le murmure l'apaisa légèrement, et elle se laissa aller contre le torse glacé, sachant de toute manière qu'elle n'avait aucune chance que cet imbécile de sourcil-en-vrille la lâche, et peut-être aussi parce que quelque part, elle appréciait cette présence toute proche qui faisait paraître le lit un peu moins grand, un peu moins froid, un peu moins vide. Un peu moins triste.  
Mais au bout d'un moment, elle demanda :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu glisses ta jambe entre les miennes ?  
- Parce que j'ai froid.  
- Et pourquoi t'as ton visage dans mon cou ?  
- Parce que j'ai froid.  
- Et pourquoi ton autre main me caresse les cheveux ?  
- Parce que j'ai froid.

Zoro sourit dans le noir.

- Crétin.

* * *

(1) Zoro et Sanji qui se disputent à propos d'une histoire de Barbie et de dinette... Chose qui n'arrivera très certainement jamais de chez jamais... Bah, laissez tomber, je pète les plombs en ce moment, ça me fait écrire n'importe quoi x)


End file.
